What happened?
by WendyCorduroy353
Summary: One day, May wakes up from a coma and finds some devastating news...Not devastating enough for T, though.


**May's POV**

"_May...You have to be okay...I miss you..."_

"_This...This is all my fault..."_

"_Why did I let this happen to you...?"_

"_C-Can you hear me, May?"_

Words echoed through my mind, but I couldn't focus on what they meant, I could hear the words, but I couldn't understand, all gibberish. All I could understand was my name,

May.

That's all I knew.

My mind was so clouded...I didn't even know who I was,

I couldn't see.

I couldn't feel.

I couldn't move.

Everything was a blur,

I didn't remember anything.

I felt so strange, at this point, I wasn't even sure if my name was May, I can barely think.

I was in a darkness.

Well, not a darkness, more like, nothing was there.

Just...Nothing.

I don't know where I came from.

I don't know what I am.

_I_ is starting to sound strange to me.

Maybe there is no 'Me'.

Maybe I am everything.

Maybe I am nothing.

"_Oh, May...I'm...I'm sorry..."_

The echoing voice seemed soothing to me. Like, a lullaby.

But the words...I don't understand, what the words mean...so strange...

I can't picture myself, or anyone.

If there is anyone, or no one, I'm not sure anymore.

What am I?

I'm just here, wherever here is.

This is so confusing.

"_I'm back, May, Today they said you are getting better! That's good!"_

I...think I understand...Good...Better...

I am starting to understand the words, my mind is less clouded...I think...

I kind of get it now...I think...it's a boy's voice...

"_I don't know if you remember, but I used to be your buddy..."_

My...Buddy? I remember...Something...But I'm not sure.

"_It's me, Ash Ketchum..."_

Ash...I don't know...

It...sounds familiar...

"_And...Pikachu is here too..._"

The voices are starting to get louder now,

"_Pi-Pikachu...!"_

I do remember that...Somehow...but wait, what's making that sound?

"_Pikachu Pi!" _

It's very loud now, or it wasn't and my mind is just making it up to be.

"_BEEP...BEEP...BEEP!"_

A beeping sound kept beeping, and beeping, what could that be? After a while it sounded like one solid note in my mind, screeching.

Suddenly, everything happened at once;

I could feel!

I could breath!

I could move!

I opened my eyes.

Bright light was all I could see, then, it started to fade away, slowly, revealing a familiar face, a boy sleeping in a chair just across from me, and a little ball of yellow fuzz next to it. I was lying on a bed with crinkly paper on it.

"Pi? PIKA, PI!" The yellow fuzz-ball cried.

"What's wrong Pikachu?" The boy asked it. It pointed at me.

"MAY?!" He screamed. I decided to test my voice.

"Hello," I said, somewhat scratchy.

"May, I thought I'd lost you!" He came and hugged me, he then pressed a red button on the wall next to me. A nurse came into the room.

"Oh my!" She said when she saw me. "I'll get the doctor in right away!" She said, running out of the small room.

"H-How did I get here?" I asked the boy.

"Don't you remember, May?" He asked. I shook my head. A doctor walked in.

"How are you feeling, May?" He asked me.

"Fine, but how did I get here, doctor?" I asked, eager for an explanation.

"From what Ash has been telling me, 3 months ago you were in an accident with Team Rocket and went into a coma, Ash here has been visiting you every day to make sure you were alright," The doctor stated, while looking at his notes.

"A c-coma?" I asked.

The doctor nodded.

I then decided to ask something I've been wondering about.

"What's that thing, Ash?" I asked, pointing to the fluffy yellow thing on Ash's shoulder.

"This is Pikachu, May!" Ash said, looking sad.

"So...It's like a cat or something?" I still wasn't sure what the thing was.

"This is a Pokemon!" Ash said, now looking worried.

"A what?!" Is that some new kind of puppy?

The doctor went wide-eyed. "A Pokemon, Pocket Monster if you please, is what mainly inhabits this world, have you amnesia?" He asked.

Wait a second...

"_Stop team Rocket! That's my Blaziken! Leave her alone!"_

"_Pikachu, use thunder bolt!"_

"_No, It will blow up the ga-"_

"_NO, ASH STOP!"_

"_S-stop...the..."_

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"I remember now!" I said suddenly.

"It was my fault, May, If I didn't tell Pikachu to use thunder bolt on their balloon, maybe...you could have been safe..." Ash looked at the floor, with his hat covering his eyes.

"It's okay, Ash," I said. Then. Something hit me with the weight of a Snorlax. "Is, Blaziken alright?"

He slumped lower, and a drop of water hit the floor beneath him. "We...Tried our best to save her, we rushed her to the pokemon center, Nurse Joy did what she could..." He said, his voice holding back tears.

"She was my partner...my first Pokemon..." I cried.

"I am sorry about your Pokemon, May," The doctor said.

"But, we did save someone, May," Ash took out a Pokeball and pressed the button.

My Beautifly came out!

"Beauuuuu, tiflllaaaahhyy!" She said, flying to me.

"Hi Beautifly! I missed you!" I cooed to her.

"Beeeeaaauu!" She sang.

He took two more pokeballs out and released them.

Out came Skitty and Munchlax!

"Mah! Mew!" Skitty said, chasing her tail.

"Maaaanch!" Munchlax said.

"I'm sorry, May," Ash said, looking up at me.

"It's okay, Ash, you couldn't have known that's what was going to happen!" I told him.

That had definitely been a crazy day for me, and I still miss Blaziken, but I think I'm ready to continue my journey, as long as Ash is there with me, and that Pikachu doesn't shock anything he shouldn't.


End file.
